Primo's funeral
by BlackOutT
Summary: Primo is dead. So what will the First Guardians do? And a little visit from someone! Written before the names of the First Guardians were revealed.


**This fic was written before the names of the First Guardians were revealed. And I'm sorry...I kinda felt I made them OOC...orz!**

**Giotto and his guardians + Tsuna (c) KHR**

**

* * *

**

Rain fell as though the Heaven was grieving for the lost of the man who was loved by all. The wife and the son of the deceased paid their respect first, followed by the entire Family of this man. The Guardians of Primo gave their respect followed by the Family's allies. Yes, the man who created the Vongola Family, took roots at the Land of the Rising Sun, and left at its soil. As soon as the funeral was over, the first Storm Guardian turned to the other first Guardians, excluding the Cloud Guardian, as he preferred to be alone and the Mist Guardian, whom went missing after the funeral. The Storm Guardian sighed but still continued with his question.

"So, who wants to stay here? Of course, Rain, this is your homeland, so you don't have to say anything," the first Storm Guardian said.

Even until today, he was still wondering why Primo made them called each other by their Guardian status, instead of their real name. And it became a habit of him to do that. Realizing what he had thought of, he shook off the question and waited for the others to reply. The Rain Guardian went up to him and patted on his shoulder.

"You should rest now, Storm. Primo is no longer here. And our duties as Guardians are off no more. Our duties have been passed on to the next Guardians. At the very least, enjoy your stay here," Rain said as he turned to the direction of his house. After all, he was a local of that land.

Storm smiled, but it was a smile of sadness. He wondered why Primo left them so early. Why did the time he spent with Primo ended so fast? Why his best friend left his wife and his son at such an early life? He sighed, only to be patted by Rain.

"Cheer up, Storm. If you want, you can stay at my place," Rain suggested, only to be declined. Storm turned to the other Guardians. Sun decided to stay in Japan while Lightning followed Storm back to Italy. Though only Lightning followed him back, Storm wasn't feeling any anger at all. In fact, he was saddened by the fact that after Primo died; the Guardians split to their own paths, and will never return as one again.

The place where Primo was buried became silent after everyone separated to their own roads. Rain was still pouring. It was then a figure appeared and stood in front of his tombstone. He then sat in front of the tombstone and looked at the picture. He grinned, but not the usual grin of sinister. It was a grin of anger, disappointment and sadness.

"Kufufu...you left so soon, Vongola. You have not fulfilled your promise of letting me possess your body. You liar," the man said.

Before he could touch the tombstone, he pulled back his hand, as a handcuff flew pass in front of him.

"As energetic as ever you are, Cloud," the man said as he turned to the attacker. Cloud frowned and scowled at him. He even made sure that the distance he stood before Mist was 10m apart. Cloud turned to the tombstone.

"Why are you even here, Mist? This is my territory," Cloud glared, but not at Mist.

Mist chuckled and looked at Primo's picture. "Why can't I be here? Besides, it's not your territory at all. It's Vongola's," Mist chuckled and stood up.

Cloud resisted the urge to bite that idiot Mist to death, but he resisted, since he was in front of the man he respected. Mist went up to Cloud and smirked.

"Since you're here, I can't say anything private to Vongola anymore. Take your time here, Cloud," Mist whispered to Cloud's ear and disappeared. Cloud regretted not killing that pineapple and grunted. He stood directly in front of the grave and bit his lips.

"Damn you herbivore. Damn you...." Cloud growled and looked up to the sky while crying.

Mist, who was assumed to have left, hugged Cloud from the back. For a master of breaking the illusions that Mist made, he couldn't detect Mist was behind him. Well, probably he was too sad that he let his guard down. He cursed himself for that and struggled to break free.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Cloud shouted only to be ignored by Mist. Mist sighed and leaned on Cloud's shoulder.

"Don't move. Your crying makes me want to cry too. Just stay still," Mist said, as the rain hit his head.

Surprisingly, Cloud didn't attack Mist. Instead he stood still and let Mist cried to his heart content. While doing so, Cloud cried along, but it wasn't obvious for Mist to notice. As soon as they were done, Mist suggested that they should return to the hotel to clean and dry themselves up. Though Cloud didn't like the idea of sharing the same room with Mist, he had no choice since they did not bring enough money to Japan. Besides, there were no Italian banks in Japan at all.

Silence soon engulfed and the rain subsides. Unknown to all, the spirit of Primo stood by his own grave, looking sadly at himself and reminiscing his past. Rain soon stopped and Primo decided that it would be the time for him to go; until a minor explosion occurred causing him to turn to see. Well, he had the time to spare, since he's already dead. He waited patiently for the smoke to dissipate, only to see a school student sitting on the floor right in front of his grave. The boy rubbed his butt and slowly opened his eyes to look at the surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the grave of Primo's. He went up to the stone and look at it.

"Ah! T-this is...!!!" the boy shouted and fell back on his butt.

'_Ah...this boy...' _Primo thought to himself and chuckled. The boy then turned his head around, as though he's looking for someone. Then he turned to the direction where Primo was and instead of being surprised or shocked, he bowed towards Primo and smiled.

"Thank you, for still staying here. I...I want to at least see your look before you left for good. Thankfully, I came here on time," Tsuna said, as he bowed again. Primo smiled and wanted to talk to the boy, but he felt that it was better that he don't do it.

"Is it...alright for me...to pay my respects to you now? Or-" Before the boy could finish his sentence, Primo halted him by placing a finger lightly on the boy's lips. He smiled and nodded signifying that it was alright for him to do so. The boy smiled and paid his respects to Primo. Primo accepted it and smiled at the boy. The boy looked up to Primo with his clear eyes. _'Well now...that's one familiar face.' _Primo thought to himself.

"My time is up, Primo. Thank you...for founding Vongola. And nice to meet you, ancestor," the boy said and disappear when the smoke appeared suddenly.

Primo looked at the place where the boy disappear and smiled to himself. At least, he saw something nice before he left for the other world. A cherry blossom was found on the stone, when it was summer at that time.


End file.
